walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Travis (TV Series)
Actor or image Can someone help out with this? He appeared and was a guest. Hallowseve15 (talk) 15:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Ugh I remember this guy. I tried to contact his actor, but everything I tried did not work. His resume on his site said he appeared as Travis, though it's most likely a deleted scene. Just searched him up again, he apparently went into a coma in 2011 from using drugs. Also just found his new Twitter if anyone wants to ask him about his role as Travis. Looking at the Vatos background cast, Travis could be either him or him. Hopefully we can get confirmation from him. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) False This is most likely a two bit actor who added himself to the IMDb cast list, somebody check to see if he is even credited in the episode. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 17:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *It's also on his website resume and another article. But yet no one really knows where he appeared, but its most likely a deleted scene from Vatos. Too bad Frank Darabont won't release the deleted scenes. Best bet is to contact Chris Banks (via Twitter?) to ask about this. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:05, January 2, 2013 (UTC) DELETE So this guy has been briefly discussed before - we have no idea whether this character actually exists or not, deleted scenes or not. All we have is IMDB (which ANYONE can edit) plus the 'actor' claiming that he portrayed him. HOWEVER, there are no official AMC/TWD sources verifying the existence of this guy (unless I'm unaware of something, please inform me AND put this on the actual page as a source). I am calling for the deletion of this guy as we simply don't have ANY information on him, or proof of his existence. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) *support deletion. Redchair (talk) 19:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I have done reserach on the actor Chris banks and his full name is Christopher michael banks and a link to his offical website can be found on IMBD and a link to his twitter can be found on his official website (Mario5223) He actually is in the show the reason you can not reconize him is because he had long curly hair when he was in walking dead... the name Travis was given to him by the writters. DevynC2 (talk) 01:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) *Hi, can you provide a source with the writers giving the name Travis? Or better yet, which gang member is Travis? Would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Still, no evidence of Travis anywhere... --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I also support the deletion. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 18:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) NO DELETION why is this page deletion candidate. i disagree. Walking Dead Editor (talk) 02:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) *If you opened your eyes and simply looked above your post, you would see why... --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC)